<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mundane Classic by j__writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195920">A Mundane Classic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes'>j__writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, there's not much left for Isabelle to be afraid of but Simon is taking her on a first date and she's suddenly very afraid of messing this up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mundane Classic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecIsAir/gifts">MalecIsAir</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Doriane &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isabelle is not afraid of many things. She’s a trained Shadowhunter who hunts demons and other nefarious things as her full time job, so she’s not sure where the fear that’s slowly creeping down her spine as she stands in front of her full length mirror is coming from. She has a dress loosely laying against her chest, trying to visualize it for her date with Simon tonight. She really has no fears, but she fears she might be sick at the thought of attempting something serious with someone who means so much to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be afraid of,” Alec tries to console her worries and, much to Isabelle’s dismay, it’s only half working. “Unless, you’re having doubts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hesitant question pulls Isabelle’s focus away from the dress and she shakes her head. “No! I really want to go out with him. It’s only… I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nods. He knows the difficulties of trying to balance life as a shadowhunter and dating. In his case, he simply didn’t date, not until Magnus came along. And even now he struggles to balance the two things, but he’s getting better at it. Isabelle needs to learn a thing or two from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle fidgets with the button on the dress. “Were you nervous with Magnus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec chuckles. “You’re coming to me for love advice now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came to me for sex advice! It’s only fair...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed to never mention that again,” Alec says, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t intimidate me,” she quips, pointing at his crossed arms. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted we never talk about it again but now I’m trying to settle down and I say we need to talk about it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes at her and gestures at the dress with a tip of his chin. “That one’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods and goes to hang the dress. “Sorry I’m making you help me pick out an outfit. I don’t really have anyone else to go to for this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec sighs and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m no Clary and I may not know about any of this but you’ll always have me. Even if it’s to pick out a dress for your date with an annoying vampire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacks his hand. “You know he’s grown on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all that matters,” Alec says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as much as I hate to admit it.” Alec sighs. “He’s a good guy. And you deserve a good guy, Izzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle nods. “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her feelings for Simon were unexpected. She may have joked a lot about Simon being ‘nerd hot’ but she didn’t actually think she would fall for him. He really snuck up on her with his friendly charm and the genuine kindness he showed by trying his best to take care of her even when she didn’t ask for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They haven’t had much time to talk since the wedding, Clary’s disappearance and then finding out her memories had been taken. Things between them sort of came to a standstill. There was a grieving period Simon had to go through, he lost one of the most important people in his life and Isabelle did too. She didn’t know Clary as long as Simon did but she felt as if she’d found a sister in her, they had just promised to become parabatai, and then she was taken from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Isabelle knows for sure, it’s that Clary would want for them to find happiness and comfort in each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time for them to move on and they promised to do it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Isabelle thought Simon couldn’t be any sweeter, he goes and surprises her with a perfectly planned date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A mundane classic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d called it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked her up from the Institute, avoided Alec’s pointed glares, and managed to escape without being accosted by Jace. He took her to dinner at a nice restaurant, where sadly he could only watch her eat. Then he took her to see a movie because he had been shocked to hear that going to the movies wasn’t a common pastime for shadowhunters, and claimed that to be a tragedy that he would have to fix. So they got popcorn and a soda and they sat in the middle of a row in a dark theater, he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, they even held hands at one point. Now, they’re walking through the park, he’s holding her hand again and he’s pulling her towards a hot dog stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon, I can’t possibly eat another bite,” Isabelle whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s been like three hours since we had dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle laughs and shakes her head at him while he orders a hot dog for her. She does her best to take as many pictures as possible, per Magnus’ request. And it’s not a request that’s hard for her to do, she finds that she really wants to capture these moments with Simon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s back in a flash, holding a hot dog in one hand out for her. “Try a classic staple of the Big Apple, a famous park hotdog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, although she knows he knows there’s only fondness in them when she looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this.” She sighs and takes a large bite when Simon begins to walk again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums and shrugs a shoulder in response. “Not bad. It’s a hot dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… how would you say the date is going so far?” He looks nervous when he asks this, eyes flicking around the park instead of directly at her and there’s a slight shake to his voice. She feels a little better that she’s not the only one now who had their concerns about this night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” she says. “You really meant it when you said you would give me the best mundane date ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles and his smile is so wide it brightens his eyes and she can’t help but smile in return, giggling as she goes to take another bite of her hot dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Best’ and ‘mundane’ kind of contradict each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” She laughs and it feels nice. She’s always laughing when she’s with Simon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do and I’m glad I could give you a little taste of the mundane life in this crazy shadow world we live in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess it’s my turn next to give you a shadow world style date? Take you to a different dimension or seelie lands to ride unicorns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon’s eyes widen and he pauses in his steps. “Is that really- could we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle chuckles and throws the last bite of her hot dog in the trashcan nearby. Simon is still staring at her slack-jawed as she makes her way back to him. “Could we what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride unicorns,” he whispers, glancing quickly at a couple that walks past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head and laughs harder. “I was just making stuff up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders slump forward and he pouts. “I thought they might be real,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs and loops her arm around his. “They could be.” She tugs him forward to continue their walk. “People claim to have seen them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile returns and excitement flashes in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so cute, Isabelle thinks. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of the childlike wonder that shines in his eyes each time he learns something new about the shadow world. Mythical creatures and other unbelievable things are commonplace to her. This world is the only world she has ever known, but seeing it through Simon’s eyes makes her buzz with excitement to show him more. Just like he wants to show her the simple practices of mundane life; Isabelle thinks she’s going to make it her mission to show him more unbelievable things in the shadow world. It’s his world too now, so she might as well explore it with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re deeper in the park, walking silently beside each other, which is different when it comes to Simon. Silent is not a word Isabelle would ever use to describe him but there’s a peace in this silence. And peace is something that has been missing from Isabelle’s life for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…” he begins and he tips his head up to look at the night sky, stopping at the edge of the park’s lawn. “I can’t remember the last time I had a night like this. It’s nice, not fearing for your life or your friends’ lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle hums. She knows the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want to get used to danger even though I know I probably should,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head and turns Simon to face her. “Facing danger is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> job.” She leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “And so is protecting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks flush pink. “What if I want to keep you safe too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t have to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her on her cheek, at the corner of her mouth. “I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks warm and she closes her eyes and smiles softly. “Then we’ll protect each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs the tip of his finger down her jaw and under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his lips. His kiss is warm, she can feel it down to her toes. He curls his hand around the back of her neck and Isabelle has almost forgotten what it’s like to kiss someone and forget the world around you. She could do that now with Simon, get lost in this kiss and pretend nothing else around them matters. Because it doesn’t. They’ve earned this time alone. This moment of peace in a park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They haven’t had a moment to simply be a girl and a boy falling in love slowly. They’ve had a shadow war to deal with but they finally have some time for themselves. She looks forward to finally having that chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls back to smile at him, and spots a shadow skitter behind Simon’s back and into the treeline behind him. She pushes him to the side, letting her bracelet uncoil into a whip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back. I saw something.” She steps in front of Simon and closely scans the shadows beneath the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Simon complains, looking around the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slight shift at the base of a tree only a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you,” Isabelle whispers and pulls her whip back, letting it fly with a loud crack that slices through the demon hiding there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its disintegrating body sparks a frenzy in the other demons hiding around. They rush at her, three on one and she runs as fast as she can away from Simon. These demons work in packs and this is the surest way to keep Simon safe. She hears him call after her but she doesn’t stop. She runs until she’s sure she’s put enough distance between her and the demons. She just promised Simon she would protect him and she’s not going to fail that promise. She skids to a stop,  a spray of rocks trickling around her. The demons are fast but she swings her whip again, this time catching two of the demons at once. She barely has her whip back when the third demon reaches her. It jumps at her, and she blocks it with her arm. Demon ichor hisses against the fabric and she’s suddenly very thankful for Alec’s advice to pair the dress with her leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her seraph blade glows against her thigh where she has it securely strapped underneath her dress. She reaches down with her free arm and releases it from the holster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can hear Simon approaching in a rush of wind from his vampire speed and she sinks the seraph blade easily into the demon’s flesh. One second longer and she knows Simon would have rushed to her aid and the last thing she wants to deal with is demon ichor ruining her date by sending Simon to the Institute infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a long breath and returns her blade to her thigh holster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushes a fallen curl back behind her ear and straightens her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s smiling again and perhaps her cheeks feel a little flushed at the attention. Lately, it’s only been Simon who has been able to pull this wide of a smile from her. She turns around and finds Simon staring at her, wide-eyed with wonder again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggles softly. “You act as if you’ve never seen me fight demons before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shakes his head. “I don't think that’s something I will ever get used to. You’re amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a step towards him and looks him over. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally didn’t even let them look in my direction, Izzy. I’m fine.” He’s grinning and it’s the goofy wide grin she loves so much. He pulls her in and in the next breath is kissing her again. “I don’t think our date could have been considered complete if you didn’t have to save my life at least once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hits him softly on the shoulder, smiling into their kiss. “Your life better not be in danger every time we go on a date! I don’t think I’ll be able to handle that sort of stress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon hums and takes Isabelle’s hand in his. He places a soft kiss to her knuckles and that warmth is back in her face. “I like how we just agreed on protecting each other and then two seconds later you’re pushing me out of the way to save me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle buries her face in the crook of his neck. “Force of habit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” His fingers run through the ends of her hair. “I guess I can let you off the hook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She laughs and wraps her arms around him. “What’s next on our date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we had dinner, watched a movie, walked through the park, saved New York City by slaying demons—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved New York City by slaying demons,” she cuts in with a sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods along with a long sigh. “Technically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> saved New York City by slaying demons but I would have helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, babe, I’m just teasing.” She leans up and gives him a quick peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face reddens and he runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. “What else do you think is left to do to conclude our mundane date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle is inexperienced in the field of dating and actual relationships so she doesn’t know what should come next but she does know what she wants. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>the night to go on because she’s not ready to say goodbye to Simon for the night.  “How about we head back to your place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been told I’m very good at cuddling,” Simon says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? I think you should prove it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re back at Simon’s apartment and there really couldn’t be a better way to end their date. She’s laying on the couch, Simon tucked behind her, watching some strange alien movie from the 80’s. If anyone had told her a year ago that this is where she would find herself one day, she never would have believed them. It feels surreal to have this with someone. But it also feels like it’s been a long time coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no more threat of Valentine or Lilith hanging over their head, there’s no more flings in seelie tents, there’s only this - a comfortable silence together while cuddling and enjoying an incredibly out of date movie (even though Simon insists it’s a classic). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This may be the beginning of something very new for them but she has a good feeling about it. She’s never felt like this before, not in any of her previous ‘relationships’. For the first time in her life, Isabelle feels like she has something real. She finally has a future to look forward to that doesn’t revolve around her position as a shadowhunter. And Isabelle can say for the first time that she is irrevocably happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon,” she whispers, angling her chin up so she can place a soft kiss on his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at her and then pauses the movie. “For what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. “For giving this a chance with me. I know I’m new to this and you’re not, so thank you for being willing to date a shadowhunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, Isabelle Lightwood, it’s an honor to date you. I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to pinch myself every day to make sure I’m not dreaming because I still can’t believe that you said yes to dating me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buries her face against his chest and lets out a long breath. “I just know it won’t be easy at times. There are still so many shadowhunters who aren’t so accepting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon hums and the sound vibrates against her cheek, she closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the feeling of his fingers carding through her hair. It’s quiet for a moment, only the sounds of the city coming through the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think life is going to last like this?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This kind of feels like the calm before another storm. Or maybe I was just so used to being at war since I practically joined the shadow world in the middle of one that I’m not sure what normal feels like anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the shadow world is still a little crazy but nothing like what we were dealing with before. Just hunting demons, apprehending violators of the Accords…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sounds so official.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it kind of is.” She takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together. “Alec mentioned moving to Alicante to work as part of the council or maybe even Inquisitor one day. He wanted to know if he does, if I’ll take over the Institute in his stead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It never was before but now… I feel like it’s something I could do. I’d like to see real change be made and that’s not going to happen if someone else takes over. But I am a little worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. “What if I’m not good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head quickly at that. “You’ll be amazing. You have great relations with the downworld. They trust you. I think you’d be perfect for the job. And you’d have everyone there to support you. Alec wouldn’t ask you if he didn’t think you could handle it. He doesn’t strike me as the kind of person to just give you the job because you’re his sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs. “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? It’ll all work out. I know it will. And I’ll be there to support my super smart Head of the Institute girlfriend,” he says and waggles his brows at her for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girlfriend, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s the slightest flash of panic in his eyes and she quickly buries her face against his chest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the sound of that,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle isn’t afraid of many things. She’s a shadowhunter who slays demons and protects New York City for a living and she will quite possibly be the future Head of the Institute.  Her life is surrounded by danger, yet for some reason the topic of love has always scared her. But as she lays in Simon’s arms, she knows that there’s nothing to be afraid of with falling in love with Simon Lewis.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>